We Belong
by Kakasol728
Summary: Mikan has already realized her more than friends feelings for Natsume, but she's having problems on telling him. Can Hotaru's accidental burning of a love song help?NxM,RxH,YxA,KxN. Very long!And i don't think the two songs are the same, their only simila


A/N: Okay People! This story's been on my mind for days now and I made one but it was worse than bad so I made this! I didn't know it would be this long! Oh yeah, sorry if Natsume or the other characters is a bit OOC. It's not the silly type of OOC but a serious type, now i'm confused. Well just read it and you'll know!

Please leave a review!

Also if you can and if you like to read in-progress sroies and you like Shaman King please read my story "Being With You".

If you don't well thanks anyway!Well hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or anything in here

* * *

We Belong

Mikan Sakura, the most controversial girl in the whole academy from the beginning of her arrival where everyone was talking about her. Negativity and all, but that never stopped her from doing what she wanted and needed to do, she always thought in her mind that she could do anything and the only person who could stop her was herself.

"HOTARU I CAN'T DO IT!!!"

And when she would give up, who else would be there? Than her very calm and intelligent best friend Hotaru Imai. Who used such questionable methods in helping.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

And of course with the help of her dear upgraded Baka Gun!

"Shut up Baka"

"Hotaru…"

"I have more important things to do than listen to your whines and get wet with your tears"

"But Hotaru…"

"Do what you have to do Mikan, what are you afraid of?"

"…"

"Rejection? Pain? Well life is something to be cherished and lived not to be sulked and secluded in fear of regret and pain, for the most painful and regretful matter in the world is to have a life but not to have lived, you of all people should know that"

"Hai Hotaru…" Leaving the distressed girl alone

By now you would know the very serious dilemma of our dear protagonist. It is non other than our raven haired fire caster, Natsume Hyuuga. Who would've thought that this bubbly, cheery, over-happy and not to mention annoying sixteen year old would fall for the cold, mean and noted heartless heartthrob of Alice Academy? It may be because Mikan truly proved the theory of opposite attracts, her best friend is one fact hard to miss. But will opposites truly show victorious over the impossible? It's in Mikan's hands now, if she will prove it or defy it.

"Okay…I have to do this! If he says no, I'll have to accept it. Right? Like what Hotaru said life is something to fill cherries with and live happily for"

Alright, she's also pretty stupid. To remind you, Mikan has realized her emotions toward the said fire caster as she has known him for six years, and that duration of time is enough to make her fall in love with him. And one who blurts and expresses every emotion she has can't take it hiding and keeping it inside anymore.

"WAIT!" she said as she stopped in her tracks

"Why do I like him anyway?" she asked to no one else but her

Only she could answer that question in the first place.

"He's just mean! Cold and heartless…but I know deep inside he cares, he cares for his friends and would do anything for them…"

_That's it?_

"And because he never smiles and he never has fun like the rest of us do…"

_So?_

"I wanna be the one who makes him smile"

_Cliché much?_

"Be the one who'll make his day like he does mine"

_Yeah, did I say Cliché already?_

"And he is pretty hot"

_Finally!_

So the bubbly brunette proceeded to the one place she was sure he was there.

The Sakura Tree, sitting on it's branches with the latest manga to be exact.

"Uh...Natsume-kun I…"

"What are you doing here Polka-dots?"

"WHAT?! NATSUME YOU PERVERT!"

"Hn…"

Then she plopped down the tree

"Why can't you just say hello for once?"

"Hey, what do you want?" Natsume appeared in front of the distressing brunette

"Huh?"

"You came here for a reason so what is it?"

"Um…I…err"

"Spit it out"

"Natsume I L-"

"Natsume!" a blue-eyed boy approached

"Yeah?"

"I need your help for tonight…"

"Fine…"

"Oh Hi Mikan!"

"Uh…Hello Ruka-pyon!"

"Tch lets go…" motioning to leave

Okay thanks to nervousness and a friend in dire need of help, our happy girl just got sour. You can't blame her, expressing one's emotions takes guts and courage to do. Now what will our dear lead girl do now? What else than to sulk her sorrows with her best friend, luckily she didn't need to walk that far.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"Ow…hotaru!"

"You just cost me film…you should've confessed already"

"Huh?"

Our dense Mikan finally noticed her bestfriend carrying a video camera, taking the tape off she threw it away but not before Mikan could see the title plastered on the tape with masking tape.

"Idiot's confession?!"

"Hn"

"Hotaru…"

"Shut up, sulk later…come and help me with my inventions"

"Why?"

"Didn't you hear Ruka? We have to prepare for tonight"

"What?!!!"

"Tonight's the last dance stupid and we, the technical and somatic type classes, have to prepare for it, you and your class will do this with the somatic type next year too baka"

"No, I knew that but you called Ruka-pyon RUKA!!!"

"What? No I didn't"

"Yes you did! You did! You DID!!!"

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"Oww…"

"Will you shut up now?"

"Hai…"

So they both went to Hotaru's laboratory working on her inventions for the dance. Like the Elephant Punch Bowl that would serve the punch by it's own, the Bee Buffet where the bee-like invention would have all the food ready and refill by itself like the Elephant punch bowl and some other animal-like inventions. It's a miracle Mikan managed to NOT destroy anything, but then again Hotaru had an easy grip on her baka gun.

"Hey what's this Hotaru?"

"That the cd's I burned"

"WHAT?! They aren't burnt?"

"Stupid, I downloaded songs from the internet and saved them on that disc"

"Ohh…so what songs are on it?"

"Here"

The genius then tossed a small contraption at her, it was white, shaped like a flat bunny's face and was a little bit bigger than the cd's and it had cute bunny shaped earphones plugged to it.

"Put the cd in the player and listen"

Mikan did as she was told, after a while

"Wow Hotaru this is a really nice song!"

"Huh?" She stopped working and took the left earphone

"See?"

"Hear baka, and this song was an accident"

"accident?"

"I wanted to download First Love by Utada Hikaru but got this instead, still I burned another cd with the song. I thought this was it but it's an English remake of First Love. Not by Utada Hikaru but some artist name Toni Gonzaga"

"She's a girl?"

"Yeah, but they sound pretty similar"

"Ohh, that's why it's familiar"

"Hn"

"But I like it…it reminds me of someone…"

"You want it? You can have it"

"Really?! Thanks Hotaru!!!"

"You can even sing it tonight…"

"Sing…it?"

"Yeah, were not going to let people ask on stage who their last dance partners would be, to avoid embarrassment."

"But why sing?"

"The mic needs to be used so somebody suggested to having a sort of open-mic night"

"Ahh…"

"Now go, I have more things to do and it's more delicate for you to be here. So I'll just drop by your room later. We can go to the dance together"

"But what about your inventions?"

"Ruka's gonna pick them up here, I don't want to carry those things there"

"Hehehe"

"What are you smiling about?"

"You forgot to call him Nogi and called him Ruka again…hehehe"

Then Hotaru pointed her Baka gun to our snickering Mikan, finger on the trigger

"Uh...sorry! Bye Hotaru!"

Nervously she ran to her dormitory, far from the dreaded Baka gun, still carrying the CD and player in her hands. Finally she reached the sure safety of her room

"Oh yeah, I still have the cd…"

So she lied down her bed and listened to the song over and over again, listening to the words and how they felt so clear and so relatable. She understood how the singer felt, without knowing she sang the words. After a few hours, maybe about 2 and a half she stood up feeling a bit numb and her ears were numb as well.

"Hotaru hates to be late, so I better get ready…"

First she opened her closet, students of the academy were bored with having to wear the same clothes as everyone so they let the students choose what to wear depending on a certain theme which was Modern Royalty this year, and so students were expected to wear clothes that were of the royal theme but with a clash of moderness. She looked and examined some of the clothes thinking very deeply.

"There's nothing!"

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Huh? Hotaru shouldn't be this early!"

Then she proceeded to the door, she expected to see Hotaru but what she found was someone else.

"Hello Ruka-pyon!"

"Hi Mikan"

"What are you doing here?"

"Here this is for you" giving her a big paper bag

"Sankyuu! Hey Ruka-pyon why are you doing a lot of things for Hotaru? Do you like her?"

The Blonde boy blushed furiously as he heard the question

"H-huh? What? No! She's blackmailing me to do this!"

"Uh...okay…so you don't like her?"

"Huh…um…I like her as a friend! Yeah that's it!"

"Ahh…Hehehe, your still blushing Ruka-pyon"

"What? Uh…I have to go bye!"

"Wait! Thanks again for this!"

"It's not from me"

"Who is it from? Hotaru?"

"No, Natsume…bye!"

"Natsume?"

So the blushing boy ran off while Mikan confused as she went back to her room. And looked at the contents of the paper bag

"Wow! I wonder why Natsume let me have this?"

Then she went into the bathroom to take a bath. So you all know what she saw? For those who don't Natsume gave her something or maybe bought her something to wear for the dance. When she was done she changed, put a bit of makeup on. Though she had a bit of trouble with her hair.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Open up idiot, I know you're hair's a mess"

"Hotaru!" she said as she opened the door

"shut up and sit"

"Hai!"

Finally they were done with her hair…

"Arigato Hotaru!" she thanked before hugging her bestfriend

Scratch that…tried to hug her best friend

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"Hotaru where did you keep your gun in your dress?" holding her head

"I made the invention that made this dress Baka, I designed a special compartment for it"

"Oh…But it looks really great Hotaru!"

She was right alright, it was a perfect modern royalty dress. It had a corset design and it's sky blue with dark blue accent fluffy fabric with small gloves made it look like a real royal gown but it had the shortness, not that short, ¾ sleeves and a perfect matching belt to make it a modern day ensemble. Topped off with a aquamarine stoned tiara.

"Tch, you look great in that too"

"Hota-"

"For an idiot" she added

"Thank You Hotaru"

"I didn't know you had that?"

"Uh…Natsume gave it"

"Oh, I knew it"

"Huh? I didn't hear what you said"

"Nothing Baka, lets go"

"Hai!"

So they went where the dance would be held. If your wondering Mikan's wearing a just above the knee high length dress with a red and pink pattern, it had red lining straps, was wearing long white gloves, her skirt had a petticoat so it ballooned a bit and she wore ruby design shoes with a matching ruby tiara. When you would compare it to Hotaru's dress it would be more of a modern than a royal dress, without the tiara it wouldn't be very obvious to be Royal. But nevertheless she looked great in it, they both did.

"MIKAN! HOTARU! YOU BOTH LOOK AWESOME!!!"

Their friends Anna and Nonoko screamed out loud as they saw the best friends come into view. They were wearing normal cocktail dresses but they had crowns on to make it look like royal dresses.

"Arigato!" Mikan said happily

"Hotaru-san you really made a Modern Royalty dress!"

"Duh, there is a prize if you have the most themed dress"

"Really Hotaru?" Mikan asked clueless as usual

"Yeah, they're gonna choose one from the girls and one from the guys…"

"WOW!"

They kept on chatting and then ate a bit before chatting again.

"Ahh! You look so Kawaii!" someone screamed a few meters away from the girls

"Who was that?" Mikan asked

"Natsume and Ruka must have arrived, there are a flock of girls over there now" Nonoko answered

"Oh…"

"Stop sulking and eat baka"

"What do-"

"Okay! Konbanwa everyone!" Misaki's voice was heard from up stage, interrupting Mikan

"Yeah Evening everyone" Tsubasa added

"Well we all know we won't have announcing of partners anymore so we're going to start the singing. Anyone can come up and sing, even if your not dedicating it to anybody!"

"Yeah…"

"You're no use Tsubasa"

"Thanks!"

"Yes! Everyone you can come to Tsubasa if you wanna sing!"

"What!"

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Mikan said startled

"Forgot what Mikan-chan?"

"Umm...I have to go you guys! See you in a while!"

Then Mikan disappeared in the crowd, leaving them confused.

"Hotaru-san do you know where she's going?"

"Hm, she is going to do it…what an idiot"

"What is she going to do?!"

"Hn" then Hotaru just ignored them as she ate her lobster

"Alright everyone! We have our first singer"

"Who is it?" Anna and Nonoko curiously looked to see who it was

"Singing We Belong, Mikan Sakura!"

"Arigato Tsubasa-sempai…"

"Your welcome Mikan-chan, wanna say something before you start?"

"Hai…I wanna dedicate this song to someone I really like, I hope he knows I'm singing this for him…"

Then she motioned the maestro to start, then the song played…Then she started to sing

"_I've tried to tell you  
So many times these feelings of mine  
But it's not that easy  
Letting you know  
How I love you so"_

Everyone stopped doing what they did to listen to Mikan, who startled them with her voice. Except Hotaru of course who already knew of her stupid but talented best friend's abilities.

"_Complete me, you complete me  
I've never felt this way  
Complete me, you complete me  
like words and melody"_

Now the place was completely silent people just listened to her sing.

"_Don't you know that we both belong, baby  
Don't you know that we will last forever  
Don't you know that we both belong  
I knew it from the start"_

"does she have the voice alice like Reo?"

"I don't think so…"

Whispers and speculation were starting

"_Hoping that someday  
For that hello, just a simple hello  
And maybe tomorrow  
I'm the reason you'll smile  
And you make my day"_

"Mikan-chan is awesome…" Anna and Nonoko said awed

"_Complete me, you complete me  
I've never felt this way  
Complete me, you complete me  
Like words and melody"_

"Duh" someone said from behind, surprisingly it was Hotaru. She never was the one who complimented her best friend which added to the shcok.

"_Don't you know that we both belong, baby  
Don't you know that we will last forever  
Don't you know that we both belong  
I knew it from the start  
We belong_

_Together, you're my shelter in the pouring rain  
I just hope that you will see  
You and me we belong_

_Don't you know that we both belong, baby  
Don't you know that we will last forever  
Don't you know that we both belong  
I knew it from the start  
We belong"_

When she stopped and bowed everyone was clapping and cheering. Mikan blushed as she went down the stage where she was excitedly met by her friends.

"You were great Mikan!" Yuu said as he was by the stage with the other boys

"Yeah, you have a cool voice" Mochu said

"But I know why she sang that song!" Koko teased

"Koko! Please don't tell! Please!"

"Hai, hai…I won't!"

"Arigato!"

"MIKAN YOU WERE WONDERFUL!" Anna and Nonoko screamed

"Yeah you were Baka" Hotaru added

"Thank you everyone, but all that singing got me thirsty. See you guys later okay?"

Then she proceeded to the punch bowl, well Elephant Punch Bowl where her thirst was quenched.

"I didn't know you knew how to sing" someone said from behind her

"Natsume!"

"Hn"

"Ohh...thanks…"

Then a slow song played

"Hey"

"H-hai?"

"Wanna dance?"

"S-sure…"

Natsume extended his hand and Mikan took it, she blushed and blushed as she went to the dance floor with Natsume. Earning the death glares and faints of his fan girls which made her more uneasy.

"Don't mind them" Natsume said as he placed his arms around her to dance

"Hai…" she didn't know what to do so Natsume lifted her hands and placed them on his shoulders

"Sankyuu…"

"Stop being so tense little girl"

"I am not a little girl!"

"So act like it" he said genuinely, you would've expected it to sound cold but it wasn't

So they danced, very elegantly to be exact

"You wore the dress"

"Huh? Oh hai…arigato"

"It looks pretty good"

"Really? Thanks…" Now she was blushing again, more and more. Natsume then lightly pushed her head to his chest and let her lean on it, that way nobody would see her blush so much.

"Arigato…"

"Hn"

"Natsume-kun"

"yeah?"

"Did you like the song I sang?"

"Yeah…I thought it was first love…"

"Oh, hehe"

"So who is he?"

"Who is who?"

"The guy you dedicated the song to?"

"You don't know?" she sounded disappointed

"I'm not sure"

"Oh…so who do you think it is?" she said with eagerness

"Do you think action speaks louder than words is true?"

"Huh? Yeah, I guess"

"Well let's prove it"

Then Natsume pulled away a bit, Mikan looked up. Then Natsume kissed her in the middle of the dance floor, people were fainting and cheering. It was a short kiss but Mikan got what it meant.

"Am I right?"

"Hai…"

"Good cause I though I'd be feeling stupid after doing this"

"Doing wha-"

Now Natsume kissed her and interrupted her but this time he let all his emotions flow out, so did Mikan. More people were fainting by the second, but they were oblivious to the world around them all they knew was that they had each other, that's all they needed. And they also needed air, so they had to cut the moment to break apart to breathe.

"Natsume?"

"Yeah?"

"I Love You, that's what I wanted to tell you this morning"

"I know...I love you too Mikan"

"Okay Everyone! Now that the most obvious students of the acdemy finally confessed! We have the winners of the Most Modern Royal Ensemble!"

Natsume and Mikan blushed they held each other's hand while looking at the stage anticipating the winners.

"And it is…Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi!"

Then the two walked up on stage to receive their crowns and checks

"Wow Ruka-pyon really worked for that didn't he? He looks great!"

"Yeah…Hotaru did it for the rabbits but Ruka did it for her"

"Really?!"

"Yeah…then it's just perfect"

Then Hotaru and Ruka joined them on the dance floor.

"Are you happy Hotaru-chan?" Mikan whispered to her best friend

"Shut up, don't ruin it baka"

"Hehehe"

So they were on the dance floor dancing happily with the people they wanted to be with not only for the last dance but for more than that.

"Anna-chan"

"Hai Nonoko-san?"

"They all belong ne?"

"hai…"

"Nonoko, Anna-chan?" Yuu called

"You wanna dance with us?" Koko added

"Hai..." they both said

"Where's Mochu?"

"He went to comfort Sumire"

Mikan looked at her friends with each other, then she looked at Natsume

"Now this is just perfect"

-end!-

* * *

A/N: did you like it? did you? Hope you did! I was really shocked that it was this long!

Hope I didn't dissapoint you guys! And I didn't waste your time! This has been my longest one shot...EVER!!!

Well please leave a review, please!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
